


A Birthday's Morning

by Annie_Ares



Series: You've Yet to Have Your Finest Hour [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intersex, Intersex Roger, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyandry, Roger with a vagina, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: Roger的生日，男孩们蒙住他的眼睛跟他玩了个猜谜游戏。双性！Roger





	A Birthday's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 有蒙眼、捆绑、daddy kink什么的......

他是被落在肩头的吻弄醒的。  
清晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙溜进卧室，那颗恒星的热度传导到他的手背上，温暖得如同那个吻。困倦的蓝眼睛睁开又阖上，一只手撩开了耳旁的金发，肩上的唇又移到了耳后，温热的吐息弄得他痒痒的。  
“别闹，Deaky，我还想睡。”原本温柔的双唇离开了，取而代之的是耳廓上的啃咬，他的脏话已经到了嘴边，但Freddie的笑声和身后Brian的叹息又让他把话咽了下去。  
他确定昨晚是跟John睡在一起的，年轻他两岁的人用三根插在他阴道里的手指就让他高潮了一次，最后两人还用一个长吻分享了John的精液，那些液体沾在贝斯手嘴唇上的样子还清晰地印在他脑子里，怎么一觉醒来床上的人就变成了另外两个家伙？  
“你真的很过分，Roger，”背后的Brian语气里满是委屈，“居然在我的怀里叫别的男人名字。”但Roger对此嗤之以鼻，在他怀里扭来扭去试图在房间里搜寻John的身影。  
没有，只有身旁的Brian和床脚的Freddie。“别这么抓马，Brian，”黑发的主唱翻了翻眼睛，“Deaky去拿你的礼物了，他说那东西会让你拥有一个终生难忘的生日。”贝斯手正好这时走进房间，手里拿着一个系着缎带的暗色盒子，忍不住对着床上的金发男人露出笑容，“很高兴看到你醒了，睡美人，”他走到床边把盒子递给满脸期待的Roger，又在他额头上啄了一下，“生日快乐，宝贝。”  
Roger敷衍地说着谢谢，迫不及待打开盒子，却满脸怀疑地拿出那条深蓝色的领带，“真的吗，Deaky，这有什么值得难忘的？”，他把领带翻来覆去地看，Brian也凑在旁边，没有什么惊人的发现。  
“这不是给你戴在脖子上的，”John从他手里拿过了那条领带，放在他面前比划了两下，“这是要戴在你眼睛上的，Roger。”  
这句话让他睁大了眼睛，他曾经对另外三个人暗示过他的性癖，他渴望在床上被使用，他享受金发被狠狠揪住时捅进嘴里顶在喉口的阴茎，他喜欢带着一屁股通红的掌印对他的daddy道谢，他想要被羞辱之后承认自己是长着两副器官生来就该被操的婊子。这些画面他仅仅是想想也会感受到阴道里涌出的热流，但他们总是担心太多，Roger对于他们的过度保护只想翻白眼。  
“太过了吗？”John观察着他的反应，有点担心。“如果你不喜欢这个，我们可以不再继续。”Brian捏了捏他的胳膊，试图安抚他。他从自己的幻想中反应过来，感受到自己的阴茎已经开始充血，穴口也开始湿润，“不不不，我很喜欢，”他看向John的蓝眼睛里闪着光，几乎快要为这个想法留下口水，“你们根本不知道我有多期待这个。”

等到他在地上跪好让John用领带严实地遮住他的眼睛，视觉剥夺让他的其他感官都极度敏感，Freddie的轻笑、一些不知道是接吻还是手淫产生的黏腻水声、微凉的空气略过他的乳头，他起了鸡皮疙瘩，乳尖也硬了起来。下身的黏腻感告诉他自己已经湿透了，他想摸摸自己的阴茎，但有人抓住了他的双手，在身后用什么东西绑住了他的手腕，他尝试着活动了一下，可能是那根缎带。  
“感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”Freddie的声音在侧面响起，他点点头回应着很好，猜测着是谁绑住了他的双手。  
“为了庆祝你的生日，Roger，”John的声音从另一侧传来，很近，他甚至能感觉到John呼出的空气，“我们来玩一个游戏。”一只手捏住他的下巴把他的脸转向声源的方向，John的呼吸全打在他脸上，“我们来插你这些永不满足的洞，你来猜是谁在你的身体里，”他忍不住颤抖起来，他的阴茎因为这个游戏完全地硬了起来，而这时还没有人碰过他。  
“如果你猜对了，会得到一些奖励，”有人拧了一下他的乳头，突然的疼痛带来的快感挤出了一声高亢的呻吟，他敏感的阴道口滴下了一滴液体，“如果你猜错了，就必须接受惩罚。”身后的人在他的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，又逼出一声尖叫，“我们的小荡妇应该懂得感恩，Roger.”Brian在他的耳边补充，性幻想成真的满足感让他的脸上发烫，他咽下嘴里分泌过多的唾液，房间里只能听到他享受的呜咽，他们在等他的反应，而Roger永远不会让他们失望。  
“谢谢你，daddy.”周围响起的赞扬和身体挪动的声音让他对游戏充满期待，走到他身后的人按着他的后背抬起了他的臀，他知道自己现在是什么样子，一个撅着屁股却连插他的人是谁都不知道的婊子。两根手指就着他自己过多的淫液毫无阻碍地插进了他的阴道，本不属于男性的器官在他身上更加敏感，那两根手指在体内弯曲着抽动，又打开着抽出来，他大声地叫着，早就把游戏规则抛到脑后。  
手指抽走了，Freddie的声音从身旁传来，“说吧。”他想回答，但脑子里没有任何答案，只想被再次填满，他能发出的声音只有不满足的哼哼。所以他被惩罚了，毫无预警的一巴掌重重落在他屁股上，疼痛让快感流过脊椎，刺激得他涌出了眼泪，“对不起，daddy，”Roger抽着鼻子，“请......请再给我一次机会。”Freddie答应了他，然后那只手又回到了他身上，沾了他过多的体液，滑向了他的后穴。  
润滑不够充分的不适感逐渐消失后，那两根手指快速地埋到最深又张着手指抽出，毫无温情地扩张着他的穴口，他又开始叫了，这次甚至带上了哭腔，但没有人会对他怜悯。“亲爱的，你的答案呢？”主唱迷人的声音带上了少见的严肃，他只能喊出脑子里蹦出的第一个想法，Brian灵活的手指。  
“Brian，是Brian，求你......”他自己也不知道自己在恳求什么，再卑微的语气也改变不了他答错的事实，又一个巴掌打在他的臀瓣，身后的手揪住头发让他被迫仰起头，露出还印着之前欢爱痕迹的脖颈，John严厉的声音在他耳旁，“我对你很失望，Taylor.”他开始抽泣了，但他不得不承认自己疯狂地喜欢这个，犯错然后被惩罚，迫不及待地想要开始下一轮，“我错了，daddy，”他咽下自己的口水，“对不起，让我再试一次吧。”  
John答应了，但这次不再是手指，而是一根硬挺的阴茎插进了他流水的穴道，他只能感觉到身后的人撞在他身上的力度，在他体内大幅度地进出，插到最深又抽出到只剩下头部，属于那人的有力的手抓着他的头发。他在一片黑暗中除了下身的刺激，只能听到卧室里肉体碰撞的声音和黏腻的水声，还有他完全止不住的高声呻吟。快感开始在身体里累积，高热的肉穴紧紧地绞着体内的阴茎，一根足够粗的柱体，John还是Fred？能把他操到把脑子都射出来的，但他猜不出来这属于谁，他只希望这永远不要停。  
身后的人似乎很乐于让他失望，在他越来越接近高潮时抽走了自己的阴茎，突然的空虚感让他不情愿地哼哼着，直到他的注意力被耳边热切的接吻声吸引，唾液交换的水声让他迷恋，他转过头去想要索吻，但身前的一只手捏着他的下巴阻止了他，“没有奖励，金发小子，”是Brian的声音，然后John的命令在他耳后响起“说啊，Taylor.”  
他还是不知道刚才是谁在用他，仅仅把他当做一个廉价的发泄浴火的玩具，一个可以随意使用的妓女，但臀部疼痛感灼烧的热量让他不敢再迟疑，“John，我不知道，也可能是Fred.”他的声音沙哑而颤抖，一只手轻轻捏住了他的脖子，压迫感让他更加兴奋，而John充满威严的声音又再次响起：“注意用词，Taylor，是我还是Fred？”  
脖子上的手逐渐收紧，轻微的呼吸困难却充满愉悦，他自己有了一个主意，“是你，daddy.”他满意地感觉到脖子上的压力增大了，缺氧让他眼前出现了不正常的光点，但还不是很过，享受着窒息感化成的快感累积在下腹，高潮已经很接近了，他甚至能感受到前液滴下的微凉，直到他的惩罚如约到来，那只手掌重重落在上一次相同的地方，痛感和窒息感让他被过度的快感吞噬，眼前一片发白，他绷紧了全身肌肉才没让自己翻倒在地。他想尖叫，张开嘴却只有绝望的喘息。  
直到黑暗再次包裹了他才意识到自己就这样射了出来，背后的手轻柔地抚着他的皮肤，还有人在摸他的头发，他的眼泪透过眼前的布料流了下来，身前的人吻他脸颊上的水痕，他满足地哼哼着。  
“Roger，你还好吗？”Freddie关切地问着，犹豫着想要结束这个游戏，但今天是Roger的生日，什么都是他说了算，“是的，我很好，daddy，还想要更多。”他舔着干涩的嘴唇，沙哑的声音里浸满了渴望，满意地听到不只一声惊讶的吸气声。“真不可思议，小荡妇，”一个轻轻的巴掌落在他后腰处，这是喜欢逗弄他的Fred，“为了自己的高潮把你的daddy们耍得团团转。”  
“是的，daddy，”他露出不知羞耻的笑容，“到你们玩弄我了。”

这就是他想要的，一根长长的阴茎狠狠捅进他的喉咙，他努力控制着自己的呕吐反射，但还是抑制不住喉口的收缩，嘴里充满了前液的咸腥味，混合着唾液从他的嘴唇上滴下来。后穴和阴道里都塞着手指，不相似的动作意味着那是两个人的手，他满意地意识到现在他的三个daddy都在他的身体里了，他永远也不会忘记这种被充分利用的感觉。他身前的人揪着他的头发，完完全全掌握着主动权，仅仅把他的嘴当做一个飞机杯。即使身前的人努力保持沉默，但他能从那些尖锐的喘息中听出自己做得很好，而且他也知道是谁在用他。  
“猜猜吧，Roger，”又是John的声音，而嘴里的阴茎也在这个时候抽了出来。他咳了两下才控制好了自己的喉咙，“是Brian在我嘴里。”只有高个的吉他手才有这么长的阴茎，所以他喜欢给Brian口交，喜欢被头部塞住喉口的感觉。  
“真聪明，”Brian在身前捧住他的脸亲了亲他被领带遮住的眼睛，“我们的小荡妇想要什么奖励呢？”  
“想要你们的精液，daddy，”他的舌头滑过嘴唇，“想要看着你们高潮。”  
他得偿所愿，眼前的领带被取下，他的眼眶泛着粉红，瞳孔因为情欲和黑暗而扩张，光线有点刺眼，Brian潮红的脸就在他面前，“吻我，daddy，求你了。”Brian勾住他的下巴，把吻印在他的唇上，吮着他的唇瓣，舌头探进潮热的口腔，那里会有Brian自己的味道。身后的两人也在接吻，手指上属于Roger的体液都蹭到对方身上。  
Roger哼哼着，想要自己的奖励尽快兑现，发泄过一次却又被挑起的欲望急需满足，他下身的两个空虚的洞却都没有被填满，他的daddy们不是不知道他有多渴望、他的穴有贪得无厌。他的阴道比女性的更敏感更爱流水，每天都要被阴茎塞满，再满满地射进精液，而他的daddy们最喜欢看那些乳白色的液体从肉粉色的穴口流到大腿根，有时甚至连后穴也会被这样使用，下一个人用自己的阴茎塞住那些流出来的液体，再把自己的那份加进去。  
“求求……daddy，请操我吧！”眼泪滑下眼眶，金色的睫毛也被沾湿，他现在只想被满足，只想要自己的再一次高潮。John在他的背后拍了拍，他想站起来却差点狼狈地摔在地上，他仍然被绑着双手，腿也跪得发麻，只能被Freddie搀扶着放在床单上。John已经在那里等着他了。柔软的床垫让他的膝盖好受了些，他可以爬到John的身上，贝斯手把他揽在怀里吻他，扶着自己的阴茎顶在那处滴着水的穴口，Roger没有迟疑，主动地坐了下去。  
Freddie出现在他身后，Brian还站在床旁边，他最喜欢的部分就是这个，自从他们一起享受了一次极致的性爱后他就爱上了这种感觉。后穴被塞入了两根手指，很快加到三根，他低下身子凑向Brian那根能操到他第二天都没法唱和声的阴茎，吉他手扶着柱身把头部塞进他的嘴里。  
John按住他的后背舔弄着敏感的乳尖，后面的穴口也被顶住，Freddie的粗阴茎推进他的身体，每次他都要一会时间来适应，他一边放松着自己的肌肉，一边亲吻着面前Brian的阴茎深红的头部，摩擦得艳红的嘴唇被上面的液打湿。Freddie在他身后开始抽动，John也配合着他的节奏，两根阴茎交换着在他体内进出，他没有任何停歇地被刺激着。Brian的柱身才进入了一半，他就已经被下面两处的刺激弄得无法坚持，呻吟声从喉咙后面冒出来却被嘴里的东西塞住，每次他放松自己的口腔想喘口气，Brian都会往进塞得更深，直到前端顶到柔软的喉口，这是他要求的，只能任由生理性的泪水划过脸颊，哀哀地喘着自己的呻吟。  
下身的撞击让他柔软的胸部轻微地晃着，John继续吮起了面前诱人的乳尖，另一只被身后的Freddie捏在手里揉弄着，他就快要再次到达高潮，阴道内的肉壁挤压着插在里面的柱体，John埋在他的胸前喘着气，那些软糯的呻吟声也是Roger喜欢的，总会让他心里充满着被需要的暖意。John也确实需要着他，再深深顶了他十几下后把自己的精液射进了他的身体深处，又吮着那处已经红肿的乳头。缺氧的眩晕感开始追上他了，Brian在他嘴里的动作还是让他无法正常呼吸，他只能用喉口的收缩刺激那处敏感的头部，又缩紧口腔吮着那根阴茎，吸得让他两侧脸颊都凹陷进去。他知道Brian最喜欢看他做这个，吉他手更用力地揪着他的头发，最后顶在最深处到达了自己的高潮。Roger被那些腥咸的液体呛住了，咳嗽着倒在John的身上，那些白的透明的液体残留在他嘴唇上，更多的留在了John的胸前。Freddie还在他身后顶弄，毫无怜悯地撞着他刚刚被惩罚过的那处皮肤，他们两人都已经接近高潮，身后的人抓着他滴着前液的阴茎粗糙地摩擦着，没有多久就让他尖叫着再次到达高潮。  
等到他终于从过多的快感中清醒过来时，Freddie已经退出了他的身体，倒在他身旁，玩着他的金色长发。John仍然把他抱在怀里，满怀爱意地吻着他的头顶，Brian用温热的毛巾清理着他下身混乱的一片，那些黏腻的液体和流出来的精液，还有臀瓣上红肿的手掌印。  
这是一个温情时刻，外面的阳光已经开始炙热，但Roger的生日才刚刚开始，他有点瞌睡，Brian在扯些生日祝福的东西，Freddie正努力让他闭嘴，Roger快要听睡着了，只有John没在说话，但他总是会语出惊人，  
“Roger，我在想一件事，”Brian终于闭嘴了，John低着头没看他们，“你能怀孕吗？”


End file.
